


Qrowturnal Emmision

by Magniloquence



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magniloquence/pseuds/Magniloquence
Summary: Qrow has a wet dream about Clover.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 267





	Qrowturnal Emmision

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get this little idea out of my system. My first attempt at semi-smut. Mini-smut. A small unit of smut, if you will. Please be nice to me.

The mouth on the side of his neck.

A biting kiss, licking a short stripe and then mouthing over it.

The fingers inside him.

Oh God, oh fuck, _oh fuck_.

Qrow couldn’t think straight, didn’t want to think straight, could only think about the mouth on the side of his neck, and the fingers buried deep inside him.

The gasp that he exhaled as he threw his head back, as his body trembled, wracked with pleasure, would usually have embarrassed him, but he didn’t even care right now. Even in his daze, he still registered the self-satisfied little noise, could hear the smirk in Clover’s voice when he looked back up at the man on top of him.

“That good, huh?”

Normally he would have said something like, “Fuck you,” or “Don’t flatter yourself.” He didn’t bottom often and when he did he liked to retain some sense of control in the situation. Not right now, not today. He wanted Clover to keep looking at him like that, like he couldn’t get enough, like he wanted to _devour_ him.

“ _Yes_ ,” he whispered, looking Clover straight in the eyes. He watched Clover’s eyes widen, heard the hitch in his breath, the sound of exasperation and fondness and _something_ that accompanied the little grown he felt rumble through Clover’s chest against him.

When he felt Clover pull his fingers out he would have complained, whined at least, but then Clover was kissing him, pressing their lips together harshly, licking into his mouth almost angrily, intensely, and swallowing Qrow’s gasps.

“I’m going to _ruin_ you, Qrow.” Clover promised.

Qrow felt like sobbing.

…

When he woke up with a gasp, breath heaving, heart racing, overheated and sweaty, Qrow laid still for a moment just trying to catch his breath. Then he sat up, cradling his head, mind still swimming in half-remembered images and sensations. He wasn’t even sure who he had even been dreaming of, and it had been literal years since he’d had a wet dream so vivid and intense. He kept struggling to remember, it felt important to remember.

Oh. Oh fuck.

Clover.

He’d dreamt like that about Clover.

…

Qrow brings a large coffee with him to work the next morning. He hadn’t been able to sleep well after waking up from his…nocturnal emission. Qrow pointedly does _not_ make a sound like a scared little mouse when Clover decides to sit next to him instead of next to Winter during a meeting with Ironwood. Clover nods and smiles in greeting, Qrow returns the gesture, and Clover sits down without saying anything.

‘This is fine. Yeah. Everything is normal. It’s just one little dream, no big deal.’ He takes a long sip of his coffee, and lets out a little satisfied sound after.

He’s mid-sip, and he must look like he’s enjoying his coffee a great deal, because Clover suddenly says, “That good, huh?”

Qrow drops his coffee all over himself and the table.


End file.
